1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press fabric for a machine for the production of web material, specifically paper or cardboard, and to a method to produce said press fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
The continuous press fabrics utilized, for example, in press sections in paper machines, move together with the web material which is to be manufactured through one or several press nips where, for example, the press fabric and the web material that is to be produced run between them is being compressed on the one hand, and liquid being squeezed from it on the other hand. This squeezed out liquid is to be removed by, or through, the press fabric. For this to occur, it is necessary to provide this press fabric with a porous structure, or structure with hollow spaces, suitable for absorption of the liquid. A structure of this type, however, is also subject to press loads occurring in the area of a press nip. Therefore, there is the danger of material fatigue due to the constant compression and relaxation, or the porosity and, thereby, the available hollow spaces, could be greatly reduced over the duration of the operation.
What is needed in the art is a press fabric for a machine for the production of web material, especially paper or cardboard, and a method to produce said press fabric with which improved liquid removal properties and a greater stability under load can be achieved.